


When in Val Royeaux...

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Dragon Age: Origins, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana and Tabris have a little fun in their home in Val Royeaux two years after the blight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Val Royeaux...

Two years after the end of the fifth blight, the warden and her wife found themselves in Val Royeaux. Leliana was the left hand of the Divine, and even though the maker required her service, that didn't mean she was going to leave her beloved behind. Not that Raven was very opposed to living in Orlais, among fine dresses and finer wine. In fact, in their Val Royeaux apartment, they were quite content.  
On one particular night, Tabris and Leliana were relaxing on their bed in the dim firefight of their hearth. Leliana was reading a book and Raven was curled against her side, the wild elven warden warm with wine and docile as Leliana's right hand played with her entirely-too-long black hair. In this moment, the Hero of Ferelden resembled a content cat more than a Grey Warden. Leliana sighed quietly, a small smile on her face. She flipped a page. Raven bit her lip, thinking her actions through, before very gently moving the bottom of the Orlesian woman's shirt out of her way and placing light kisses along her belly. Her green eyes met the gray of Leliana's with a smirk.   
"Raven?" Leliana spoke, raising an eyebrow. The elf twitched an ear. A lazy devilish grin replaced her smirk.  
"Yes, Leliana?" She replied, frozen. The red-haired woman rolled her eyes with a chuckle before tossing her book away and reaching down to her wife, stroking her cheek. Tabris maneuvered herself to where she was straddling the human's hips before leaning down to kiss her lips. Her hands roamed up the silk shirt she wore, and Leliana sat up a little so it could be pulled off. It was tossed off of the bed. Tabris' own shirt followed.   
"I love you." Leliana whispered when her elven wife leaned back down to reconnect their lips. Raven smiled, nodding. She kissed her once on the lips, very softly. Then she kissed her way down Leliana's jaw, to the sensitive spot on her neck. Already, the human's breathing was getting heavier. Tabris sucked on her neck and Leliana gasped quietly, just slightly arching her back. The elf's hands moved to cup the woman's breasts, squeezing gently and coaxing a moan from her throat. Leliana's hands grasped her lover's hips, slowly moving upwards. But Tabris crawled off of her, moving down to where she was kneeling between Leliana's knees.   
She leaned forward and took one of the woman's nipples in her mouth, while pulling on the silk breeches Leliana wore. She pulled them off, along with Leliana's panties. She moved a hand between the bard's legs, moaning against her skin when she felt how wet her wife was. Leliana panted, letting quiet moans slip from her mouth. Raven kissed her way down to where her hand was rubbing against Leliana's clit, replacing it with her tongue. She licked a line from the woman's entrance to the sensitive nub that spurred a cry of pleasure to tear itself from the woman's lips.  
"Ahh- Raven, oh-" she moaned as the elf thrust two fingers into her entrance, the feeling making her throw her head back as her hips bucked with want. Raven chuckled against her, loving how she could make the nightingale's composure crumble so quickly. Between her legs, she could feel how wet she was, and she rubbed her thighs together, trying to ease the lustful throbbing she felt. It didn't take much longer for Leliana to reach her climax, crying out Raven's name and arching her back. The elf licked her fingers, looking seductively at her lover.  
"Raven, come here." Leliana beckoned her, and the elf moved up beside her on the bed. They laid facing each other on their sides. Leliana pushed her wife over on her back, moving a hand down to tease her through her pants. Raven shivered, feeling heat spread through her own body. She pulled the pants off, throwing them off to some dark corner. Leliana smirked at her enthusiasm. She kissed her neck, thrusting two fingers in her with one and and teasing her clit with the other, rubbing circles against the elf's skin. She moaned needily, hips meeting Leliana's thrusts in a steady rhythm. She was panting, her black hair splayed on the pillow behind her head.   
Leliana kissed up her jaw and licked the shell of her ear, making the warden cry out when she sucked on the tip, nibbling gently. Between Leliana's hands and her sensitive ears, it drove Raven over the edge, and she gasped as she came, back arching as she bit her lip. Like Raven had done before, Leliana licked her fingers. She then laid back beside her wife, a content and sleepy smile on her face.  
"I love you, Leliana. Always." Raven said drowsily, turning over and wrapping her arms around Leliana's waist. She buried her face in the crook of her neck.  
"Always, Raven." Leliana replied, both of the women drifting off to sleep, tired out.


End file.
